narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinan Aburame
, more commonly referred to as Isan, is a Konohagakure Jōnin and member of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. He is host to two fairly rare breeds of insects, the tetsuchū and the nenshōchū. Biography Shinan was born into the Aburame clan and like the other members of the clan, was made into a living nest for a breed of insect. In Shinan's case, these insects were the tetsuchū and the nenshōchū two fairly rare breeds of insect that complimented each other very well in Shinan's care. As a Genin, he was a member of Team Sōdai, alongside Kasai Uchiha. Before the start of the Third Shinobi World War, his team was responsible for protecting the bikōchū habitat from a group of bug users that wished to steal the coveted insects for their own use. During the war, Shinan put his skills to use on the coast of the Land of Fire, together with the rest of Team Sōdai helping prevent Kirigakure forces from landing ships on the mainland. The abilities of his bugs and the sheer amount included in a swarm made the task of sinking a ship easy for Shinan and largely helped with the reputation Team Sōdai earned for never failing a mission during the war. Despite that reputation however, the team still lost one of its Genin members who was replaced during the final year of the war by Ryusuke Sanada after his own squad had been eliminated on the Kusagakure front. With his newly refilled squad, Team Sōdai continued to keep its reputation for the remainder of the war, owed in part to the freshly forged bond between Kasai, Ryusuke, and, Shinan. Their friendship and working together continued long after the Third Shinobi World War had come to a close and Shinan, like his comrades, mourned when Sōdai Jokyoku passed away from illness. He also made weekly visits to Kasai's home in the Uchiha compound after her leg had been severed during one chaotic mission. At around the same time he joined the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, using his skill with Genjutsu on captured enemy forces. Some time after joining the force, Shinan was given responsibility over a joint training mission with Jōmae Village. Personality Shinan Aburame, like others of the clan, appears calm, collected, and solitary, though unlikc his family Shinan tends to drop the mysterious act. At a glance Shinan gives off a stoic appearance, rarely smiling or showing emotion at all. Despite this Shinan is known to be friendly with those he is familiar with, as shown during the Third Shinobi World War when he complimented his comrades in how quickly they sunk enemy ships. He had a tendency to become upset with those around him that were forgetful, a trait owed to his eidetic memory. He could also be very intimidating when the need arises allowing him to switch from a casual monotone to a much more unnerving tone of voice. Shinan was very aware of the common traits of his family, and himself, and was known to apologize to those that he became upset with over the differences in ones ability to memorize things. He tended to attempt distancing himself from the traits of his family, shown most often when interacting with friends. He would go out of his way to smile, and show normal emotion, though his attempts usually came across as forced or clumsy which stopped him from doing it around those he didn't call friend. Despite his awkward nature, Shinan is very confident in his allies and friends. Finding it easy to depend on them when he needs to, and always being available if they need him. Shinan would go out of his way to ensure he was able to accomodate his friends, sometimes even going against orders from the Hokage or requests from the Aburame clan as a result. His decision to join the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force was originally done so that he could continue his work as a shinobi while spending most of his time within Konoha's walls in order to keep an eye on the rehabilitating Kasai. He was known to make frequent check ups with Ryusuke as well, oft times meeting his fellow shinobi at the latter's home. He was fiercely loyal and protective of his allies as a result. Harming those he cared for was one of the very few sure ways to anger Shinan. Appearance Shinan has straight brown hair that is held back behind his head in a tail. He has lightly coloured skin and rigged facial features, thin slightly-curved eyebrows and a small goatee. A red tendril-like pattern of tattoos frame the left side of his face and neck, going as far as the bridge of his nose. His eyes are hidden behind a simple pair of black sunglasses. A Konoha forehead protector rests loosely around his neck hidden from view by his coat. Shinan's aforementioned coat is a high-collared jacket in black. On both shoulders are faded Yin-Yang symbols and the coat has a series of knots that can be tied together to close it up. The coat reaches as far as his lower leg, hiding much of his clothing and body from view. Beneath the coat Shinan wears a simple grey short-sleeved shirt with the Aburame clan symbol emblazoned on the back. He wears loose fitting trousers with assorted pouches strapped to the legs for storing shinobi tools, primarily the tools he uses during an interrogation. Shinan wears a pair of black shinobi sandals that do not expose his feet as is common and much of his ankles are wrapped with bandages. Abilities During combat, Shinan makes great use of analytical skills coupled with his eidetic memory to quickly and effectively make accurate judgements. Like other strategic characters, Shinan's success in battle is attributed to his systematically staying several steps ahead of an opponent as well as his unscrupulous approach to fighting. Unafraid to use every single perceived detail to his advantage, Shinan makes no qualms with turning allies into bait for an opponent or using hostages among other things to keep an enemy off of his back. Despite this he is very confident in his own combat skills, ensuring that his allies don't suffer for his underhanded methods. He is known for always telling his opponents to stand down and retreat at the start of a battle, believing in no uncertain terms that he will win. Complimented by a thus far exemplary track record in combat. He dislikes fighting personally, using it only as a means to and end though he remains very efficient, discaring his feelings on the subject in order to remain better prepared for a fight. Aburame Clan Techniques Like all members of the Aburame clan, Shinan was made into a living nest for special insects. Unlike the more commonly used kikaichū however, Shinan was infused with the tetsuchū and nenshōchū, two rare breeds of insect the former of which having mutated from the kikaichū. Both types of insect lived together in his body, feeding on his chakra to survive. In return they fought at his side and performed other tasks at his command. This creates a form of symbiosis which acts as the Aburame clan's main fighting style, and just like the others of his family, Shinan was known to box in his opponents before killing them when they could no longer escape him. Shinan has a number of uses for the bugs under his command, namely a variation on the Secret Technique: Insect Sphere, where instead of having his bugs devour the chakra of the target until they die of depravation, Shinan instead uses his bugs to either, burn, or flay, his opponents. His tetsuchū, being mutated from the kikaichū, were capable of the same tricks as them, being used as skilled trackers by planting a female on a target and having the males follow the scent or he could have them scout out an area and relay the information back to himself. Shinan has been shown to communicate with bugs, not just the kinds living inside him, as have others of the Aburame clan. Shinan relied on his nenshōchū for the act of stealth as the mutated tetsuchū make noise while in motion unlike their cousins, this makes Shino highly adept in espionage but also fairly deadly in the act of trap laying. By layering an entire area in nenshōchū, Shinan is capable of forcing the fire bugs to violently explode in unison with his chakra to hit a target that was unaware of their presence. As mentioned with his ability to trap opponents, Shinan was very much aware of the unique abilities his bugs possessed and often made use of them in order to create variants of currently known Aburame clan techniques or in order to make wholly original techniques. As such he was seen to be able to create a protective barrier of insects in order to shield himself and his allies from attack, however his tetsuchū having stronger bodies than the kikaichū made it harder for enemies to break down his defense. He could also drastically increase the growth rate of his insects in order to replenish their numbers or further build them up in preparation for a drawn out battle or powerful attacks. He was able to summon other bugs near his proximity in order to gain information without worrying about the possibility of someone detecting his bugs. It was also demonstrated that his bugs are always undergoing evolutionary adaptation through mutation and natural selection. While the tetsuchū especially only have a lifespan of a few hours, their life-cycle ensures that there will always be females with eggs. Any variations that prove useful to the individual bug (and consequently Shinan) in combat will be passed on to the next generation, which can then be cultivated for their use against dangerous opponents in combat. Trivia *Shinan was originally called Isan Aburame, but the name was changed in order to fit in better with the general naming theme of the Aburame clan (Shi-), his original name was made into a nickname instead. *Featured on August 11th, 2013. Category:Featured